


Ride or Die

by VampbaitInfinity



Category: School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media)
Genre: Choking, Dominance, F/M, Hate Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampbaitInfinity/pseuds/VampbaitInfinity
Summary: My take on what would happen if Makoto tried that fuck shit with a real bitch in this day and age.





	Ride or Die

Sauntering into the room behind him, she could see him bouncing on his sneakered heels, already beginning to take his shirt and she kicked the door shut behind him. Turning at the sudden noise, Makoto’s cheeky grin faltered when he saw her expression.

The lock clicked behind her.

Before he had time to inquire, the voluptuous girl was on him. Slim fingers tore his jacket from its obnoxious position about his waist, yanking his tacky braided belt from their loops. His lips attempted to find hers in the semi-dark, but she twisted her head away from the affection, the zipper down and him finally being down to nothing but his plain, grey boxers. His arms came up to circle her waist, but she pressed her fully clothed form to him, causing him to stumble backward and fall onto the bed.

Kicking off her heels, she quickly straddled his lap, grabbing his member and jerking it with great efficiency. His head lolled back into the striped sheets, the hand that wasn’t behind his head, coming up to grab her butt. Reaching in to the pocket of her skirt, she produced a golden, foil packet and ripped it open with her teeth. Perfectly manicured fingers pinched the tip and rolled it down over him; she pulled her black thong to the side, her slick spattering onto his thick thighs.

“Fuck yeah, ride me, baby,” he groaned, squeezing her rear, now, with both hands.

“I’m not your baby.”

The venom in her voice made him look up, quizzically, but the velvet grip of her pussy as she slid down over him had him arching back into the bed, breathless. No warning, no foreplay- she threw her hips down onto him obscenely. The large man beneath her was now gripping the sheets in fists as he gawked at her wildly jiggling breasts, giving her more room to swivel and grind as she saw fit. Gorgeous brown eyes peered down at him with contempt. 

Makoto’s mouth hung open, tictac breath and needy moans disrupting her precise curls. The mints did little to disguise the alcohol , as it was coming through his pores in his sweat, said sweat now making it harder to grip his shoulders. Not faltering in the rock of her hips for a moment, her hands repositioned themselves at the base of his throat. His responding grin was white and revolting. “Oh, so you’re a kinky b-“

Squeezing his worthless words to a halt felt so good, so good. Her back arched anew, now riding him as hard and fast as she could. His palms gripped her upper arms, with mild panic, even though he grew harder still inside her. A thin sheen of sweat coated her brow and the back of her thighs, but she could not stop. Not when she was this close. Glancing down for a moment, she could see his biceps flexing and his large hands clawing at whatever part of her he could reach, could see the raw fear in his eyes. His face was as red as the pinpricks of her nails in his throat, and those pouty, perfect lips were parted in a silent scream. It was all too much.

With a final thrust downward, she came hard, her stocking-clad toes curling. She tossed her head back, grinding through her orgasm, squeezing just a bit more with her delicate little fingers as her ecstasy sounded from her lips at last. After her afterglow subsided, she lazily released him, standing up fully to unsheathe him and look down at her work, her cunt dripping steadily onto his stomach. The young man coughed and sputtered while holding his purpling throat, his knees drawing up over his still hard cock, the condom now sagging with his obvious expenditure.

She gazed down at him, showing her most dazzling smile.

He flinched.

Without a word, stepped down off of the bed. She hiked her dress back down, used his shirt to wipe the remnants of her pleasure from between her legs, slipped back into her heels, and left him lying there, the smoke from the joint she lit on the way out drifting back eerily in the ajar doorway.

He would forever hate himself for needing to watch her walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was hand down one of my favorite things I’ve ever written, even though it was rushed and short. But, I hope to all those out there that have been in situations that made them feel some type of way, you realize that you can still get that dick and eat have your cake too.
> 
> Period.


End file.
